Stress Relief Part 2
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Re-done, corrections have been made (12th May 2013)... Extra chapter in my other story 'In This Together' after chapter 7... Clint visits Natasha during 'work' at Stark Industries. AU of the scene where Natasha comes into Pepper's office during the 'I'm allergic to strawberries' scene. M-rated for a reason. BlackHawk.


**Fanfic: Stress Relief Part 2  
****Author: ShadowBeats22107  
****Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing. What else is new?  
****Rated: M or NC – 17 (obviously)  
****Author's Note: This one-shot can be read as a one-shot or an extra chapter after Ch. 7 of my other story 'in this together'. Actually you'd have to read it if you want to understand the title. Clint visits Natasha during 'work' at Stark industries.  
****An alternate of the scene where Natasha comes into Pepper's office to get her to sign something (_Allergic to Strawberry_ scene).**

* * *

She really didn't want to go into Pepper's office right now. Especially when it was so fucking obvious to everyone how Pepper and Tony felt for each other, it took only the so-called genius to not realise it. But she had a job to do. If only Clint was here.

"...I lost both the kids in the divorce," came Tony's muffled voice from the other side of the door. As well, Clint isn't here so she'll just have to do it without her husband. Natasha knocked on the door before waiting to enter.

''Enter," came Pepper's voice and there was her queue. Natasha entered the office as instructed.

''I need you to sign these,'' Natasha said, gesturing towards the files in her hands, receiving a nod from Pepper in response.

"Natalie... it is Natalie? How are you settling in? Here at Stark Industries," Stark asked, causing both red heads to look up at him, Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

**'What is this idiot playing at?'** she thought suspiciously.

"Good," Natasha replied cautiously. "Is that all Mr. Stark?"

''Yes'' – Stark

''No,'' Pepper said. "While you're here Natalie, would you mind sorting out moving personal items with Tony?"

''Of course, Ms. Potts.''

''Ms. Rushman?'' Happy asked randomly, Natasha looked up at him for him to continue as she collected the files Pepper just signed. ''Front desk has just asked me to tell you that a, eh, Conor Barracks was looking for you so they sent him to your office,'' he continued pointing to the Bluetooth in his ear to explain how he knew the information.

Natasha genuinely smiled at the new info. Clint did promise to visit her while she was at 'work'. ''Thank you Happy,'' she said. ''I'll go right up to him right after I finish the paperwork Ms. Potts wants me to do.''

Pepper looked at Natasha. **'The smile on the other red hair's face the less stressed tension in her shoulders. This Conor guy must be really close to Natalie,'** the CAO thought with a hidden smirk. "Natalie? May I ask who Conor Barracks?" Pepper asked slyly.

Natasha turned to Pepper and answered, "Conor is my boyfriend Ms. Potts."

Pepper smiled. **'So she isn't after my Tony,'** she thought smugly. ''I'm sure Tony won't keep you too long then,'' Pepper said as she made her way to the door. Once the door was shut, Tony made to comment.

''I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut,'' Natasha said before Tony could open his mouth.

''God you're good. You're mind-blowing good at this. How do you do it? You're, like, a triple imposter... I've never seen anything like it... is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin? Is Conor really your boyfriend?''

''Fallaces sunt rerum species,'' Natasha said as she made her way to the door, anxious to see her husband.

''Which means? Wait... what did you just say?''

''It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected... And yes Conor is my partner,'' she replied before she walked out.

* * *

Natasha sighed in relief when she reached 'her' office. Stark was a handful and a half. And fucking blind to love when it was looking at him straight in the face. All she wanted to do was go home and relax. She opened the door of her office, quickly entered and shut the door lock behind her. She glanced at the flowers on 'her' desk. **'Where did they come from?'** she thought. Her question was quickly answered by a familiar voice.

''How does it feel to be the hottest girl in the world right now?''

''I think that's your opinion,'' she retorted, smirking playfully as she strutted seductively over to the desk, pushing the flowers aside so she could look at the man sitting relaxed, feet on the desk, in 'her' chair. ''Comfortable?'' she teased, placing her hands onto the desk.

''Mmm... That may be so but you like my opinions... I could think of more comfortable positions. Which include you, me and the nice bottle of wine I bought you,'' he replied removing his feet from the desk so he could lean forward.

''My dear Hub-boyfriend,'' she quickly corrected herself, knowing Stark could go as far as stand outside her door while she and Clint were in her office and listen to their conversation. ''I think you had enough of that sort of action last night, but thanks for the wine.''

''Nat do you ever think I'll get enough of you? You better not or I may have to go hard on you to show you otherwise,'' Clint warned playfully as he reached over to the bag he had brought, pulling the bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

''Cabernet Sauvignon?'' Natasha asked smiling at Clint handed her the bottle.

''Nothing but the best for you, Nat.'' He said seriously as Natasha filled their glasses.

''What's the occasion?'' she asked as she came around the desk to sit on it, facing him.

''Mmm... Raise a glass. Can I make a toast... to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life,'' Clint replied smirking at the amused look on his wife's face.

''How the fuck are you so cheesy?'' she teased but took a sip of her drink none the less.

''You're my wi-girlfriend,'' he started, reaching and grabbing her hand before he continued. ''I think I'm allowed to boast about how lucky I am that you choose me as yours,'' he whispered, tugging on her hand to get her to stand up.

Natasha relented and got up like he wanted only to be pulled down onto his lap. She moved her knees so she could straddle him. "What do you want Cli-Conor?'' she teased playfully.

''My wife because I wanted to show Stark that he can't have you. And I love you, and miss you at home. So I decided to come visit you,'' he whispered before calming his wife's lips hungrily.

Natasha moaned into the kiss. It was true. She belongs to Clint and only Clint, and she missed him too. Even if she had seen him six hours ago.

''Miss... me?'' Clint teased in between heated kisses. He broke the kiss and drank the rest of his wine then placed their glasses onto the desk behind Natasha.

''Oh God... yes,'' Natasha moaned as Clint began to suck on her neck.

''I love how you think I'm God,'' Clint whispered between sucking, biting and licking his wife's neck.

''Cocky bastard,'' Natasha groaned then gasped in pleasure as Clint pinched her left nipple through her dress. ''Oh fuck... Clint'' she moaned into his ear.

''You don't know how much I want to make love to you in this very room,'' he whispered against her neck. In response, Natasha grinded down on his bulge.

''Yes I do think I know. Just to warn you there's a video recording in this room,'' she whispered before she threw her head back in pleasure as Clint took her nipple, through her dress, into his mouth.

''Then Stark will have proof of why he can't have you or touch you like I can,'' Clint whispered as he stood up and placed Natasha on 'her' desk. ''Let everyone watch as I make you moan, and gasp and scream as I make you cum. With my mouth and my fingers and my dick,'' he whispered as he began to pull the zip of her dress down her back.

''Clint,'' Natasha moaned, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt and unwrap his tie. ''Get...These...Clothes...off...NOW,'' she gasped before throwing her head back as Clint sucked on her tit, this time without her dress or push-up bra. Speaking of which, when the fuck did he take off her bra?

''Someone. Is. Getting. Impatient,'' he teased, muttering against her erect nipple.

''Clint... please,'' Natasha practically begged. If he didn't hurry up there and then, she'd be taking things into her own hands. Literally.

He responded by removing his shirt, tie, and vest off quickly then tugging on her dress. Natasha raised her hips to allow her husband to remove the dress, allowing Clint to lay butterfly kisses down her body as he took the silk number off of her.

''And you aren't even wearing panties,'' he taunted, slightly surprised to see his wife not wearing panties.

''You've torn every piece of underwear I own,'' Natasha responded, raising her hands to caress Clint's face. It was true. The bra she had worn today was the last one she had since Clint had practically ripped every piece of clothing off of her the minute she walks into their apartment after 'work'.

''I'll bring you out shopping to buy more so,'' he whispered against her lower lips before giving them a low lick. His action earned him a low moan of approval from his naked wife.

''You... better,'' she muttered moans before gasping and throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint pushed three fingers inside her. ''Oh... god... fuck... Cli-Clint,'' she groaned as Clint began to suck hard and bit gently on her clit, while he moved his fingers inside her at a different pace.

''That's it Baby. Tell everyone; tell Stark, that you belong to me. That I'm the only one to make you feel this way,'' Clint demanded against her clit, the vibrations being the final action to bring her over the edge.

''CLINT!'' Natasha screamed, forgetting to refer to him as Conor. Oh well, Stark knew that she wasn't Natalie so why lie about Clint's name.

Clint lapped up all his wife's juices before slowly pulling his fingers out of her as she calmed down from her orgasm, which in turn caused Natasha to groan, ''You teasing prick.'' Clint just smirked and stood from his knees to show her him sucking her juices from his fingers slowly.

''Mmm... Best desert ever,'' he commented smugly before kissing his wife, shoving his tongue inside her mouth so she could taste herself on him.

Natasha moaned into their kiss, her arms wrapping his neck, deepening their heated make-out session. She groaned in pleasure as she tasted herself on her husband's mouth. She moved her hand down and tugged at the button of his jeans.

''Do I have to ask you to take your clothes off Baby?'' Natasha whispered teasingly into her husband's mouth only to have him groan in response as she stroked him through his jeans and boxers.

''You're... Such... A... Tease,'' he moaned, bucking his hips when she finally got his jeans' zip open, slipping her hand inside and gripping him. Natasha just smirked at him and pumped him slowly, using her feet to pull his pants and boxers off of him.

''All is fair in love and war,'' she whispered, nipping playfully on his lower lip as she increased her speed on his now free length.

''Really,'' he murmured before grabbing her wrist to stop her movements which surprised her more.

Clint flipped Natasha around and positioned himself at her entrance. ''What did you say when you came home yesterday? The part about you having to take care of yourself in the bathroom because of your fantasy of me bending you over this very desk and taking you from behind. Remember that part?'' he whispered tauntingly into her ear as he rubbed his length up and down her slit.

''Oh God... Fuck me,'' she moaned, his words making her even wetter. One thing she loved about Clint in bed (or wherever they decided to fuck and make love) was that he could get very possessive and dominant. Sometimes more than she could even imagine.

''I really do love how you think I'm god,'' Clint whispered into her ear, pulling lightly on her hair so her back was flat against his front. And the sight of his wife, her head tossed back with her hair in his grip, her chest pushed out, the slight flush of arousal on her skin, just made him even harder. If that was even possible.

''Clint,'' she warned threatenly in between pants. If he didn't hurry fuck up she was gonna make him beg to stay off the couch.

Her said man knew he was pushing her limit (and he'd never been able to deny her anything, whether she was naked or not) and pushed himself inside her. ''Oh God... Clint,'' Natasha moaned as her husband filled her to the hilt.

Clint smirked, brushed her hair to the side so he could suck and bite her neck. ''That's it baby. Tell me what you want me to do. I know you want me to take you like this but what else do you want me to do to you?'' He whispered seductively against her skin, causing her to moan in response to his question.

''Oh God... Harder...Clint...Please,'' Natasha groaned in between gasps. His words alone were enough to make her wet, but his tone was pushing her to the edge.

Clint smirked against her skin and did exactly as his wife asked. He moved quickly and hard within her, each trust hitting every right spot inside her. Within minutes he had her on the verge of cuming again.

''Come on Nat... Tasha... Cum for me,'' he whispered into her ear as he felt her walls quiver around his length. And his words had the desired effect.

''Fuck!... Clint!'' Natasha screamed, throwing her head back as she came, her walls clenching around her husband's member.

Clint waited until she came down from her high before pulling out of her. He pulled her off the desk and turned her around so she was facing him. ''Was that good enough?'' Clint asked tauntingly as he placed his hands on his wife's hips.

''Mmm... Yes but you didn't cum did you?'' she asked, frowning in confusion at his actions.

Instead of answering her straight away, Clint sat down on her chair and pulled her hands until she was straddling him, ''I think you... can have that revenge of yours on stark if we christen each and every part of this room,'' he murmured mischievously as he moved his hands to her hips in a silent plea.

Natasha answered his plea by sliding her husband's member back inside her. ''I like that idea,'' she whispered into Clint's ear as she began to move in a slow rhythm. ''What made you choose today to visit me while I'm at 'work'?'' she whispered in between soft groans.

''I wanted to see the look on Starks face when I tell him that I'm taking you out for our anniversary. And add to that the fact that I'm going to propose tonight as well. I think that's one way to stop him hitting on you,'' he whispered as they kissed slowly. ''And then I'd hint that Pepper has very strong feelings for him, it's so obvious, what do you think?''

''Yeah... that sounds very good. Although I think it's stupid to propose to your own wife. Whom you've been married to for three years might I add,'' she whispered then moved in pleasure as Clints length hit a very sensitive spot inside her. ''Oh God... yes... fuck yes,'' she moaned.

''Really? You've been married to 'God' for three years?'' he teased as he brought one hand up to tease her left tit.

''Clint...'' she groaned. ''And... You...call...me...a...tease?''

''Defiantly... Every man in this building looked very jealous when I said I'm your boyfriend. Plus the way you walk makes every guy stop and stare,'' he started as he nipped his way down her chest to her right nipple. "And when agents at base start flirting with you, it takes all my self control not to fuck you right there and then to show them you're mine," he growled possessively as he stood up suddenly and lay her onto the carpet floor, one hand cradling her head so she wouldn't hit it off the desk.

''Now you...know...how...I...feel,'' she murmured before she gasped in ecstasy when he began to thrust harder inside her. ''Clint...Oh God...Yes...Clint,'' Natasha moaned.

''I love you Nat,'' he whispered into her ear as he trusted deeper inside her.

''I love you too Clint,'' she whispered back. They were both close. Her walls clenched suddenly as she went over the edge, screaming her husband's name as she did so. Her own climax pulled Clint over the edge as well, making out her name as he shot his seed inside her.

''Thank you Baby,'' she murmured into her husband's ear as they calmed down from their love-making climax. ''Best anniversary present ever,'' she added as she kissed his right temple smiling into his skin. She ran her hands through his hair as she felt him smile into her left shoulder.

''Glad it is,'' he whispered into her shoulder before lifting his head to kiss her lips softly. ''Happy anniversary Baby,'' he whispered lovingly against her lips. "I love you."

''I love you too. And happy anniversary my dear Hubby,'' Natasha replied with equal emotion. ''Although we should get dressed in case Stark decides he needs my 'undivided attention' for one of his stupid ideas,'' she muttered, rolling her eyes to add effect.

Clint just nodded and pulled out of his wife slowly. She groaned, ''You're such a tease,'' which only made him smirk mischievously.

''Takes one to know one,'' he murmured as they quickly got dressed.

Minutes later, the married couple left the room and made their way to the elevator. If anyone saw them, only Stark would guess what they had been up to for the last forty-seven minutes.

''You know that I've three hours left on my shift,'' Natasha whispered as they held hands on the way down to the ground floor.

''No you got off forty-nine minutes ago. Seen Pepper and asked her could you get off early since it's our anniversary. Should've told you that,'' he stated, smiling at the look of relief on his wife's face.

''Thank you,'' she whispered and kissed him softly just as the doors of the elevator opened. They were greeted by none other than Mr. Anthony Stark. ''Mr Stark,'' Natasha squeaked feigning embarrassment. ''Eh sir if you don't mind, any other files you need, I'll have to deal with tomorrow. Ms Potts has already agreed to it,'' she added while Clint just smiled at his wife's ability to act.

''Um...right...yeah,'' Tony stuttered as 'Natalie' and 'Conor' walked out of the elevator and walked out to 'Natalie's' car.

''That was amazing Baby,'' Clint whispered into her ear as he opened her door for her then proceeded to walk over to the driver's side where he got in and started the engine. ''The look on Stark's face when you kissed me. What jealousy can do,'' he joked as he pulled out of the car park.

''It was defiantly worth it,'' Natasha muttered as she grabbed Clint's hand while he used his left to drive. ''Where are we going?'' she asked as she closed her eyes.

''Home. I have planned a lovely three-course meal for us. And then I plan on spending the rest of the night with you, preferably in bed,'' he explained, tightening his grip on her hand.

Natasha smiled softly as she replied, ''I'd like that so I'm not arguing. Although Stark can already guess the reason why I'm limping.''

''Well you're gonna have more than a limp in the morning,'' Clint commented.

And he was right; Natasha was limping for a week after their anniversary. Didn't help that she had to save Tony and Rhody's asses during the week as well. Although Clint did make it up to her. If you get the idea ;P.

**So... Any good?**


End file.
